<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If Chancellor Palpatine Jumped Off a Cliff by SpiderMansUnfriendlyNeighbor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160786">If Chancellor Palpatine Jumped Off a Cliff</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderMansUnfriendlyNeighbor/pseuds/SpiderMansUnfriendlyNeighbor'>SpiderMansUnfriendlyNeighbor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Crack, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, If Your Friends Jumped Off a Cliff, Jumping Off Cliffs, Master &amp; Padawan Relationship(s), Peer Pressure, Would You Do It Too, just for fun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderMansUnfriendlyNeighbor/pseuds/SpiderMansUnfriendlyNeighbor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"If Chancellor Palpatine jumped off a cliff, would you do it too?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody &amp; CT-7567 | Rex, Leia Organa &amp; Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker &amp; Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>217</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If Chancellor Palpatine Jumped Off a Cliff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know this is kind of stupid. But hopefully it's still fun!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Anakin, if Chancellor Palpatine jumped off a cliff, would you do it too?”</p><p>“Of course! I love jumping off cliffs! That sounds like fun!”</p><p>
  <em>[l</em>
  <em>ong-suffering sigh]</em>
</p><p>“Hey, Obi-Wan!”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Do you want to go jump off a cliff with me?”</p><p>
  <em>[muffled screeching]</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Text communications between CC-2224 and CT-7567 on 980 RR, Month 2, Day 17, Taungsday, 1834 to 1837 Coruscant Standard Time</p><p>CC-2224: if General Skywalker jumped off a cliff would you do it too?</p><p>CC-2224: question from 212 general</p><p>CT-7567: if General Skywalker jumped off a cliff</p><p>CT-7567: i would already be falling off said cliff</p><p>CT-7567: screaming</p><p>CT-7567: flung with the Force</p><p>CC-2224: you sound like you’re speaking from experience</p><p>CT-7567: Oh, I am</p><p>CT-7567: he didn’t even warn me first</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Hey, Snips, if I jumped off a cliff, would you do it too?”</p><p>“I’ve already answered this question a million times at the Temple, Master. I won’t succumb to peer pressure, I promise.”</p><p>“No, seriously. I’m about to jump off this cliff. Are you willing to follow me?”</p><p>“Well, what’s the worst that could happen?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Anakin, if the Jedi Council told you to jump off a cliff, would you obey them?”</p><p>“Oh, they wouldn’t have to, Chancellor. I’d jump off a cliff voluntarily. Besides, jumping off cliffs is practically part of Jedi culture.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Luke, pardon the wandering mind of an old man, but if your friends jumped off a cliff, you wouldn’t jump off of it too, would you?”</p><p>“Of course I would, Ben. I’ve jumped off cliffs before, lots of times. I’ve never had any problems before. Why do you ask?”</p><p>“Oh, I do say, Master Obi-Wan, why are you beating your head against a wall and screaming into a pillow?”</p><p>“He has been in the heat under the suns quite a lot recently, Threepio. Maybe that’s why?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Son.”</p><p>“Father.” (<em>Ben, why didn’t you tell me?)</em></p><p>“I…see you like jumping off cliffs. I also like jumping off cliffs.”</p><p>
  <em>“???”</em>
</p><p>“Maybe we could go jumping off cliffs together sometime? We can work our way up to ruling the galaxy together slowly.”</p><p>“I’ll never…join you?”</p><p>…</p><p>“Hey, Leia.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“If Darth Vader wanted to jump off a cliff, would you do it too?”</p><p>
  <em>“What?”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>